


Fic. Broken Toy Soldier (Tin Man) // PG, Drabble

by noveltea



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea





	Fic. Broken Toy Soldier (Tin Man) // PG, Drabble

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:** |  [Melbourne, Australia](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Melbourne,%20Australia)  
---|---  
**Current mood:** |   
accomplished  
**Current music:** | Tin Man Mini-Series, Part 2  
**Entry tags:** |   
[writing](http://noveltea.livejournal.com/tag/writing), [writing: drabble](http://noveltea.livejournal.com/tag/writing:%20drabble), [writing: tin man](http://noveltea.livejournal.com/tag/writing:%20tin%20man)  
  
  
_ **Fic. Broken Toy Soldier (Tin Man) // PG, Drabble** _   
**Title //** Broken Toy Soldier  
**Author //** Meridian ([View All Fics](http://del.icio.us/noafterglow))  
**General Info //** Rated PG, All characters and ideas associated with Tin Man belong to their respective creators.  
**Fandom //** Tin Man, Wyatt Cain  
**Summary //** Cain, trapped inside the tin suit.

**Broken Toy Soldier**

 

Wyatt Cain had thought himself a strong man.

In a matter of hours that whole perception changed and he knew he was weak, broken by circumstances not out of his control. He let them take his family, let them _kill_ his family, and lock him away as a prisoner, forever doomed to watch the whole scene play out before his eyes over and over.

He couldn't look away.

He didn't know how long he spent screaming. Even after his screams became hoarse and barely audible, he still screamed. Silently.

He thought it would keep him sane.

Anger.

Despair.

Revenge.

_Anger_.

Eventually he stopped screaming.

Trapped in that damn tin suit, unable to move, unable to avenge his family's murder, he had little more to do than to plan his revenge. He would get free of the suit. Somehow. He would get free and he would find Zero and he would kill him. Slowly.

Painfully.

And when he was done he was going to hunt down every single Longcoat under Azkadellia's rule and share Zero's fate with them. No matter how long it took. No matter what it cost him.

He'd already lost everything he cared about. He had nothing left to lose but his life, and trapped inside the tin suit he was not going to die anytime soon. It's own magic kept him alive. Breathing. Even as the metal melded itself into armour around his body, it kept him alive.

His one view port had clouded over so long ago he could no longer see the image played out before him, but he could still hear the screams. He could still hear the chilling sound of Zero's laugh, and his wife's terror and his son's fear.

He didn't need a holographic display to remember.

It was etched into his brain.

The memory had carved out his heart and replaced it with tin and rust and anger so strong that it no longer beat with the will to live. It was mechanical, a desire to cause as much pain to his aggressors as he could.

He'd been a Tin Man, once. Upholder of the law.

He never thought he would wear the title literally. A man made of tin, rusted and broken.

And all he could do was listen. And wait.


End file.
